


And Do It All With You

by sheswatching (cheese)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary, Merlin and Morgana go back to where it all started, back to nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Do It All With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon2012 Challenge 1: Image Prompts. Entry #66.

"Where are you going?"

"Mmm. Out?"

Merlin shielded his eyes from the early morning rays coming in through the window. He looked over to the doorway just in time to see Morgana roll her eyes at him before disappearing and padding her way down the stairs. 

It was early. Too early for Merlin to get up, especially today, but the creak of the front door to the cabin made him scramble out and go to the window. 

"Morgana."

She stopped and looked up at him, in all her faux put-upon, naked glory. Merlin had all intentions of questioning her outfit choices for strolls in the forest but as the wind moved the trees around her and the shadows and rays painted and danced on her skin, he was rendered speechless. Just like this, away from the crowds, the city, the tabloids, their busy lives; here at the cabin where it all started ten years ago, she was perfect. Without the tailored suits and her hair in tight buns ("Masculinity is everything in the stock market, Merlin."), it was just the soft lines of her naked body, the curves Merlin knew so well, and could retrace blind and recite like poetry. 

Merlin’s voice croaked around the dryness in his throat, "Wait, I’m coming down."

Morgana laughed, carefree, open, and shook her head. "Time is money, Merlin!" She took off across the underbrush, the leaves and twigs crunching, cracking under her feet, her long black hair trailing like waves behind her.

Merlin ran down, no longer caring about clothes or propriety, or the racing _I’m too old for this_ in his head. The brisk morning hit him just as his feet hit the forest floor, becoming a mosaic of twig and leaf impressions. 

If Morgana had ran off on him like this the first time, he’d have panicked, yelled, searched aimlessly. But now he knew her better than he knew himself and he wasted no time following her to their tree. When he finally got there, he couldn’t help holding back an echoing laugh. 

"Aren’t you worried about bark burn?" 

Merlin approached the tree slowly; eyes trained on Morgana, now hanging from the misshapen tree upside down like a kid from the monkey bars, holding on with one hand, her hair sweeping the leaves as she shook her head in answer. Like this, she was joie-de-vivre personified, laughing, teasing that “it looks much bigger from this angle” at his unflagging erection.

Merlin kissed her knees when he reached her, nuzzling his way down between them, between the soft skin of her thighs. He felt the giggle catch in her throat and she shivered against him. Morgana’s free hand travelled up from the ground, nails gently raking up Merlin’s leg, pulling him closer. Merlin moved in, lips not leaving the flesh of her thigh, bending his body and moving down to bury in her pubic hair. 

He inhaled her scent and let it engulf him completely, nosing through the hairs until the tip of his nose slid between her lips. Another gasp from below as Morgana’s other hand clung to him, all nails and pleasure-pain, making Merlin thrust forward, cock sliding into the groove between her breasts. 

Morgana bit at his thigh in warning, moaned, "Lift me up, let me suck you." Merlin had never been one to deny her anything. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted, feeling her body slide against his, a delicious glide of skin on skin, until her arse rested on the tree. 

He held her in place and buried his face back in between her folds trying not to focus on the sudden heat engulfing his cock. He lapped at Morgana’s clit, feeling her moans all around him, tried to make her feel as good as he did. He kissed at her pussy, focusing on her pleasure, licking and sucking. 

Merlin knew she was close when her thighs trembled around his face and he was spurred on, knowing how much she loved the pleasure-pain threshold, the overstimulation, licking directly at her hard clit over and over, face covered in her juices. He heard her cry out after a particularly strong lick and Morgana gripped his arse and pulled him further into her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. As Morgana tightened her thighs around his head, riding out her orgasm, Merlin couldn’t hold back and came down her throat, his legs nearly giving out.

When they collapsed, spent, the underbrush caught their fall.

**Author's Note:**

> titled comes from "Up All Night" by One Direction.


End file.
